This invention relates to a game involving both skill and strategy, and, more particularly, to a game which combines the use of "Pool" characteristics and features with conventional card games, such as poker.
The poker pool game of the present invention is played on a table surface having a plurality of pockets. The playing surface is generally smaller than that of a conventional pool table, and the game is also equipped with an electronic-like score board displaying the cards scored during play of the game. Each pocket is provided with a switch electrically connected to the score board and since some of the pockets score negatively, or erase previously scored cards, the game serves to develop skill and requires mental thought and strategy during play. Thus, a more skillful player may ordinarily shoot for a higher scoring card hand, whereas a less skillful player would concentrate on erasing his opponent's scored cards.
Prior art amusement devices and game apparatus include U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,005 which adapts a conventional pool table so that it may be used to play poker. Here the game board is provided with pockets having pictorial representations corresponding to the characters of Playing cards, including card descriptions, such as "Joker", "Jackpot", "Dead hand", or "Royal flush". The board is provided with 53 holes or pockets arranged in any suitable order. A cue ball is provided to shoot at the playing balls so that they enter the pockets for establishing a player's hand.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,068, two players using 5 balls each roll the balls into separate compartments of a game apparatus. The compartments each have 21 pockets and cards held on a device which raises the card vertically to an upright position when a ball is pocketed. Another U.S. Pat. No. 1,678,573, relates to an amusement game or device having electrical switches for actuating various indicia on a display board. This game has thirty pockets at the end of an elongated alley-like playing table, and a pair of contact members in the pockets closed by virtue of the weight of a sponge rubber ball. An electric circuit closed thereby activates a corresponding indicator on a display board or illuminates a lamp disposed behind a star-shaped symbol or emblem.
Other examples of earlier pool game devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 453,674; 497,452; 1,163,412 and 1,220,420.